1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical or electronic device with a housing, at least one circuit board and electrical contacts for placement on a support rail for data and/or power bus connection to adjacent electronic devices which have the corresponding contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical or electronic device of the initially mentioned type is already known from published German Patent Application DE 44 02 001 A1. In the known electronic device, the device can be locked onto a commercial support rail, and during locking, is automatically electrically connected with adjacent electronic devices. In this way, a bus connection arises via the connected electronic devices.
Problems arise in the known construction in the case in which the circuit board in the electrical or electronic device is defective and the electrical or electronic device must be removed from the unit for repair or replacement purposes. This automatically leads to interruption of the data and/or power bus connection.